


Sweet Revenge: Part Two

by gemini_cole



Series: Sweet Revenge [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes a mistake at a critical moment. How will Maggie teach him a lesson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge: Part Two

 

 

            The morning light streaming through the windows was getting in his eyes. Chris groaned in frustration, throwing an arm over his eyes. Not good enough. He was attempting to flip onto his stomach when something stopped him. What the.. his other arm seemingly wasn’t cooperating. He groaned in frustration as he struggled to sit up, and couldn’t. Looking around he realized it was because his left arm was handcuffed to the bed. Hmm…he did not remember this part of last night’s festivities. He looked to his right again, puzzled not to see Maggie fast asleep next to him. What time was it, anyway? And how was he going to get out of bed? Christ, he had to piss. Suddenly, he remembered that the keys should be in the nightstand where they kept the cuffs. They weren’t even real handcuffs; just cheap plastic, but tough enough that it would have taken some work to get out of them without the key. He turned again, yanking the nightstand drawer open, rummaging around until he finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed the key, unlocking himself from the headboard.

He tossed the cuffs and the keys back in the drawer, slamming it shut as he staggered towards the bathroom. He did his business, and as he was washing his hands he happened to glance up into the mirror. Grimacing and chuckling to himself somewhat resignedly, though it was an effort, given the headache he had. Written in red lipstick on his forehead were the words “CALL ME ASAP.” So not only was Maggie not here, she hadn’t woken him up when she left, though he was sure he would have remembered that if she had. He hadn’t even heard her leave this morning, so he must have really been out of it. Jesus, how much had he drunk last night? The last thing he remembered was penalty shots after losing beer pong, and making out with Mags in the car. He grabbed his cell, walking towards the kitchen, praying for coffee. It was 10:30. With the exception of a text from Zach about last night and a missed call from his agent in L.A, it was empty, nothing from Maggie. He groaned in frustration at the empty coffee pot as he grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of Advil. It would have to do. As he scrolled through his phone, he realized that the empty coffee pot meant that Maggie had left in a hurry, which was unusual, as she always took time every morning to make the coffee before she left, both so she could avoid the Starbucks rush, and because she knew that he hated going out just for coffee himself. He got a sickly feeling in his stomach, and couldn’t tell if it was from the hangover or because suddenly something didn’t feel right. Chris realized he really did need to call Maggie ASAP. Hopefully she could fill in the gaps.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

            Maggie grinned when her phone buzzed on her desk. She knew what this meant. Sleeping Beauty must finally be awake. Time to put the next part of her plan into action. She picked up her phone, purring into the receiver sexily, “Good morning, baby! Did you sleep well?” There was a pause, and she could tell Chris was thinking about how to answer her question.

Finally, he replied, “Umm..I think I did. Was it good for you? How did you sleep?” Maggie grinned to herself as she thought of how best to answer. Clearly he was looking to her for answers to questions he couldn’t bring himself to ask. She wondered how he felt about the handcuffs. She had briefly considered tying him up with some of his ties or her scarves, but it would have taken too long, and the odds that he would have woken up were too high. One set of handcuffs was tantalizing enough. Just to make him wonder what he had missed last night. Or in her case, hadn’t missed. She decided to start dropping breadcrumbs.

Maggie finally responded, “How did I sleep? Not well. That couch is awful for anything but watching TV or fucking on. You might want to consider a new one. Thank God for Starbucks, I really needed a venti double shot today, or I’d probably be sleeping under my desk already.” She knew that Chris instantly knew what this meant. Her tone was cheery, but she had slept on the couch? That meant she was seriously pissed about something. There was a long silence as she waited for Chris to respond. She knew he was frantically trying to piece this all together in his head. She had to bite her lip in order not to laugh.

Finally he whispered, “But..Mags baby, why did you sleep on the couch? Jesus, what did I do? You _never_ sleep on the couch, and if it was something I did, why didn’t you kick me out and make me sleep on the couch?”

She could hear the confusion in his voice, and for a split second, she a little bit bad about it. But it didn’t mean she couldn’t still have a little bit of fun. She kept her tone mild as she replied, “Well, I couldn’t make you sleep on the couch because for all intents and purposes you were dead to the world, and it wasn’t worth it to wake you up and have to have me drag your ass down the hall to the living room and back again. And in the moment I was really very angry with you. So I took the couch. I almost went back to my apartment, but by then it really was too late/early and I wouldn’t have gotten any sleep at all, let alone the lousy 2 hours I got on the couch.” She knew then that he knew just how angry that she really was. She had held on to her apartment in Boston, but rarely went there for more than getting her mail. She had been effectively staying with Chris for the last year, almost.  She heard him groan in frustration.

“Ugh, baby, seriously. WHAT did I do? Did I hit on another chick at the bar or something? You know that doesn’t mean anything when I’m tanked like that!”

She rolled her eyes. He actually had hit on a chick at the bar, but he hit on practically _everyone_ last night, so she already knew it meant nothing. He was a friendly drunk, which she was grateful for when one considered the alternatives. You almost never had to bail a “friendly drunk” out of jail. Finally she relented, deciding to fill in the blanks for him.

Maggie lowered her voice, whispering, “You really wanna know why I’m pissed, Christopher? Why I slept on the couch last night? You _passed out,_ dead asleep during sex. That’s never happened before. And I don’t care how drunk you were, promising something and not delivering? So not okay with me. Especially when it comes to you and me. When it comes to us, and sex, we’ve never had this problem before. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I mean, what, do I not turn you on anymore? Are you bored? What?” She heard his sharp intake of breath as he took in all this new information.

His tone was instantly apologetic as he replied, “Mags, baby, no. Never. How could I be bored or unhappy with you? I’m so sorry. I drank way too much. I’m such a fuckin’ meatball, if I can’t remember any of this. You know me; you know I rarely get this out of hand. I was just having so much fun being at home, hangin’ with my boys, and being with you. I will not let this happen again, or at least I won’t get this drunk and leave you hanging like I did, ok? Seriously, what can I do to make it up to you?”

She grinned at his last words. Bingo. Just the words she wanted to hear. She replied, teasingly cheerful, once again, “Hmmm…well, for starters, you can bring me some lunch. I didn’t have time to grab anything from home. And my day is jammed full of meetings, so I can’t go out. Do that and I’ll think about forgiving you. _Maybe_.” 

She listened as Chris agreed, detailing when he would be there with her lunch. They agreed on 1pm, and she would meet him at the front lobby of her floor. She hung up with him upon promising that she wouldn’t forget to come get him, since she had once before, and he never got over having to have a security escort and a visitor badge that he said made him look like he did back in his “loser” days. Maggie didn’t know what he was complaining about, she thought he looked hot in that movie, and told him so whenever he brought up that particular argument.

 

*****************************************************************************

           

            She was waiting for him at exactly 1pm, just as she promised she would be. She stood at the desk in the front lobby, chatting with the receptionist, when suddenly the elevator doors opened, and Chris stepped out, holding a bag containing lunch from her favorite Italian restaurant. He looked every inch the “movie star boyfriend” on his day off. Faded jeans, dark blue button down shirt, aviator sunglasses, and a few days’ worth of scruff. She wasn’t surprised at all to see people stop and stare.  She smiled and watched as he glanced around then spotted her. He smiled and shrugged sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. He knew he was still in the doghouse. He walked over, kissing her cheek, and handing her the bag with her lunch.  She knew people were gawking at them, and that it made him super uncomfortable, so she took his hand and pulled him with her, through the doors that lead to her company’s floor.

Maggie hadn’t been with the company long enough to have an actual office with a door and windows, so she was in the cubicle farm that occupied the middle of the floor, with conference rooms and offices occupying the outer edges. Because she knew her co-workers were gawking, and because she had a plan anyway, she dropped her lunch off at her desk and grabbed her cellphone in one hand, and Chris’s hand in the other. Under the pretext of giving him a tour, she pulled him down the hallway, pointing out the conference rooms, the lunchroom, and the restrooms. She knew she was totally boring him, but also knew that he was playing along, being that he was in trouble already, no point in making it worse. Finally she came to a small room at the end of the hall, with a picture of a baby playing with a rattle on it. “This;” Maggie, whispered in Chris’s ear, “is the mother’s room. It’s only supposed to be used for new moms who nurse their babies. But I happen to know that it currently isn’t being used right now. You know what that means?” She grinned at Chris, nudging him playfully, as she pulled him towards the room.

She used her key card on her security badge to open the room, shoving him inside and closing the door behind them. She linked her arms around his neck, leaning in to nip at his earlobe as she whispered, “Wanna really make things up to me?” Maggie tugged at the belt loops on his jeans, pulling him closer as she ground her hips against his. She felt his hand slide up her thigh and under her skirt as he kissed her neck.

Chris whispered in her ear as he unbuttoned her top; “Mags, are you sure about this? What if someone catches us? Won’t you get fired?”

She feathered light kisses along his jawline as she paused, as if to consider the possibility. She suddenly grinned at him as she unbuttoned his jeans, sliding her hand inside before replying, “Who cares? I have a rich boyfriend. I should introduce the two of you sometime. You’d get along fantastically!”

Chris’s chuckle ended on a groan, as she slowly started stroking his cock, feeling him getting hard through his boxers. She bit her lip as Chris started kissing down her neck and chest, rubbing his scruff against the swell of her breasts. He knew his scruff was one of her many kinks. She moaned quietly, gripping his cock, her thumb rubbing over the tip, feeling the wet spot on his boxers. She hitched her leg around his, leaning back against the wall, and balancing on one leg as she felt Chris’s fingers stroking along the length of her pussy, rubbing it through her panties.

“Fuck baby, you’re so wet. Since when does doing this in public turn you on? And at work, no less?”

Maggie said nothing, just continued stroking him as she bit the spot on his neck, behind his earlobe, the one spot she knew made him crazy, and was rewarded by a groan, deep in his throat. Suddenly her cellphone started ringing, quacking like a duck.

Maggie pulled away, reaching for the phone. She glanced at it, and then quickly started buttoning her top. “Fuck, baby. I completely forgot! I’m going to be late for my next meeting! You gotta go!” She glanced back at Chris, who stood there, dumbfounded. She pulled at her skirt, attempting to straighten it as she walked back to where he stood, waiting for him to button his fly.

Finally he recovered his sense of speech as he looked down at her, and at his still-hard cock. He looked mournfully at her as he zipped his fly, whispering “What am I gonna do about this?” gesturing to his cock. “And how do I get out of here with no one noticing?”

Maggie opened the door, looking both ways to make sure no one was around before she darted out, pulling Chris with her. She shoved him towards the service exit, whispering back, “I don’t know, think of baseball stats, or Grandma in her underwear. Whatever it is that guys think of to not come!” She opened the door, shoving Chris through it, grinning at him. “Bye baby, see you later! Thanks for lunch!” She grinned devilishly at him, blowing him a kiss before slamming the door, and walking back to her desk.  She sat down, and started unwrapping her lunch. All in all, it had been a very productive lunch hour, indeed. She grinned to herself thinking about what she had planned for after work…

 

END OF PART TWO

 

           

 


End file.
